The present invention relates to a sorter conveyor of the type comprising a preferably endless row of laterally tiltable trays, which are moved forwards on associated carrier means along a conveyor chassis between one or several loading stations and a number of receiver stations, in which are provided selectively operable activation means for effecting that selected trays via a tilting mechanism are tipped laterally for unloading of the object or objects transported on the tray. For effective utilization of the sorter conveyor the receiver stations should be situated closely to each other and on both sides of the conveyor, i.e. the trays should be tiltable to both sides.
It is a practical necessity that the trays be effectively locked in their horizontal position, until they are to be tilted, and the tilting mechanism should thus comprise a lock, which is released before the tilting action itself. Such devices are known in several embodiments, but common to the known devices is that the combined tilting and locking mechanisms consist of a rather large number of parts, which must cooperate and be mounted with quite narrow tolerances.